


Taken Care Of

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hwa just wants some cuddles, M/M, Minor roles - Freeform, Seonghwa centric, a lot of fluff, and have like, and to be taken care of now and then, but just a lil bit - Freeform, it's mostly just v sweet, seongjoong my little gay boys, the other boys are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Sometimes Seonghwa wished he wasn't the oldest, so just he could be taken care of like the maknae line.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Taken Care Of

Seonghwa had never been one to draw attention to himself. He preferred observing people to interacting with them; he knew he could learn more about them this way than by asking them about themselves. It was something that made him good at helping others, because he always knew when someone was struggling, and he usually had a pretty good guess as to why they were struggling.

He was the first one to notice San was struggling with something when the boy was still coming to terms with his sexuality, and the first one to notice Wooyoung had a crush on San. He was the one who caught up on the fact that Hongjoong tended to like feminine stuff and helped him tell the others about it, and the only one who noticed Yunho and Mingi were together before they told the group about it. 

So Seonghwa was an observant person, and he liked to use it to help people. He liked taking care of the other boys, and he enjoyed his role as the elder. But... not thoroughly.

Hongjoong was truly what some might call a 'caregiver', in the sense that he shone the most when he was taking care of others. He was fully comfortable with the role of leader, and Seonghwa could see how much he enjoyed looking after the others. And he did too, but sometimes... sometimes he wished he was younger to justify someone looking after him the way Hongjoong looked after the others, specially San and Yeosang.

It wasn't like Hongjoong didn't take care of him, because he did. He took care of everything that moved. But not only was Seonghwa older than all of the others, but he was also older than Hongjoong himself. And he knew the leader often hesitated to take care of him, because he was scared to offend him. If only he knew.

It was a bad day. Seonghwa didn't have this type of bad day often, but when he did it took all he had just to get out of bed. It didn't help that Hongjoong often woke them up with San clinging to him like a baby koala, that day included. Seonghwa wondered how many weird stares he'd get if he clung to Hongjoong like that. He sighed and got up.

"Are you ok?" he heard Hongjoong asking.

Seonghwa’s bad days had been happening more often with their approaching comeback. He knew Hongjoong had noticed.

"I'm fine," he answered, a bit too dryly.

It was too early to pretend he was fine. Hongjoong would probably pull him aside later and question him, but by then he would be awake and able to pretend to be perfectly well. He headed to the bathroom.

Showering was good. Seonghwa liked showering. It was a moment when he could – usually – be alone with his thoughts. On his bad days, showering was a bit bittersweet. It gave him time to focus and relax a little, but it also left him wanting to be looked after even more. So he took a quick shower and resigned himself to eating the food Yunho had made for breakfast. No one seemed to notice his unhappy state.

They went to practice like usual, and as they started practicing the clock seemed to be moving much slower than usual. After doing his best to avoid looking at the clock for as long as possible and looking up to find out only ten minutes had passed, Seonghwa began to notice this day was going to be worse than most of his bad days.

Hongjoong also seemed to have noticed something was really wrong, if the looks he shot Seonghwa every two minutes were anything to go by. So Seonghwa attempted to mask his unhappiness like he always did, because if he didn’t start looking happier soon, Hongjoong would definitely drag him away and bug him until Seonghwa confessed something that made sense. And Seonghwa didn’t want that. He couldn’t handle that. If Hongjoong sat him down and really tried to get the truth out of him he would manage to do so. And Seonghwa couldn’t let that happen.

So he tried to smile and joke around, hoping his half-hearted attempt was enough to fool Hongjoong. He knew it wouldn’t be. From the moment Hongjoong frowned as Seonghwa laughed at something San said, Seonghwa knew the younger wasn’t buying it. But he had to keep trying.

After what seemed like an eternity the night came and Hongjoong allowed them to go back to the dorm. Yeosang, Yunho and Wooyoung stayed back to work on a choreography, and Mingi and San stayed back to wait for their boyfriend. This left only Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Jongho to go back home together, and Seonghwa should have known that Hongjoong was planning something, because he rarely left the KQ building before the rest of the group.

He didn’t even think about it, though. He was too focused on getting home, taking a shower, and hiding under his blankets to wait for sleep to come so he could get to the next day faster. Which is what he did, rushing to the shower as soon as they entered the dorm, even though there was no real competition for it.

His shower was quick, he didn’t want to spend more time there than necessary. He came out and put on his clothes, then he headed to his room, mentally congratulating himself on fooling Hongjoong once again. And then he closed his room’s bedroom and froze.

“We need to talk,” said Hongjoong.

Seonghwa cursed his luck and sat down on the bed.

“Hwa, is something bothering you?”

Hongjoong’s voice was soft and worried, the tone of voice he used with Yeosang when the younger looked sad. For some reason that made Seonghwa feel frustrated.

“I said I’m fine, Hongjoong.”

The younger frowned, and Seonghwa wanted to apologize for being rude, but there was something bubbling inside his stomach that kept him from doing so.

“You’re clearly not fine. I can tell something’s wrong.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong, I’m just tired. So if you could let me rest…”

Hongjoong shook his head.

“No. I’m not getting out of here until you tell me what’s wrong.”

This made Seonghwa panic. Hongjoong had tried to ask him about what was bothering before, but he’d never really committed to it. Now Seonghwa had let him see that he really was stressed about something, and this time Hongjoong would not let go. So he did the only thing he could think of. He tried to hurt Hongjoong enough to drive the boy away.

“You know, you may be the leader, Hongjoong, but you don’t own me, and I don’t own you any explanations about my life. So stop sticking your nose on other people’s business.”

It hurt him to say that, and he could see that hurt reflected in Hongjoong’s eyes. It took all he had not to apologize. And then the hurt hardened in Hongjoong eyes, before his gaze became soft again. He took Seonghwa’s hand.

“Hwa, you have to tell me when something bothers you. I just want to help. I hate seeing you sad. We need to talk about the things that happen in our life so we can all help each other out.”

Seonghwa felt his eyes welling up.

“Oh yeah? And how about you tell me about what’s going on between you and San, then?”

He tried one last time, although it didn’t sound as threatening as he wanted it to.

Hongjoong’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. Seonghwa felt his heart sinking. He had been expecting that, of course. He could see there was something between Hongjoong and the younger boy. But he’d just… well, hope dies last.

“Me and… this isn’t… look, this is about you, ok? I can see something is bothering you and I want to help you with it.”

Seonghwa shook his head.

“Only if you promise to tell me about the two of you.”

He insisted, despite how much it hurt to say those words. He was pretty sure Hongjoong would just drop the topic, lest he talk about his and San’s relationship. And then…

“Ok.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened.

“What?”

Hongjoong shrugged.

“You said you’d talk if I do. Ok. Let’s talk.”

Seonghwa internally cursed. He had not expected Hongjoong to agree to that. He should have known the boy would do anything to make sure his friend was ok.

“I don’t… it’s not…”

Hongjoong waited for him to finish, but when he didn’t he sighed.

“I’ll go first then. There is nothing between San and I. At least not officially.” Seonghwa didn’t think he could take that story. “But I… well, I like taking care of him. I know it’s weird, but I just feel protective of him, for some reason. I get scared that he’ll get angry at me, sometimes, but he seems to like it when I take care of him, so… well, I’ll take what I can.”

Seonghwa was not expecting that. He knows he must look shocked, but he can’t mask it.

“What the…?”

Hongjoong’s cheeks were red as he looked down.

“I know. It’s weird. I shouldn’t feel like that about my friend. Which is why I’ve never told him about it. So, yeah. There’s nothing between us.”

Seonghwa blinked once, then again. And then he noticed Hongjoong had just opened up to him about something he was embarrassed about and didn’t want anyone else to know, scared of being judged. And Seonghwa was just sitting there, staring. He closed his mouth.

“It’s not… this isn’t something to be embarrassed about, Joong.”

Hongjoong snorted.

“I don’t think it’s exactly normal to want to baby and take care of your friend, Hwa. I see him almost as my kid, that’s not… you know.”

Seonghwa would admit that it really wasn’t common. But who was anyone in that group to judge what was normal and what wasn’t? All of them had their own weirdness.

“Joong, have you noticed the way San treats you? That kid listens to you like a little kid to its parents. He obeys you and lets you cuddle him and carry him. He lets you help him shower and get dressed. I don’t see why you think you’re the only one who enjoys this thing you’ve got going on.”

Hongjoong shrugged.

“Maybe he’s just lazy.”

Seonghwa snorted.

“Yeah, sure.”

Hongjoong looked up.

“Well, I told you. Now it’s your turn.”

Damn, Seonghwa had hoped he had forgotten about that.

“Ok, but don’t think we’re done with that conversation, mister.” Hongjoong stuck his tongue at him and Seonghwa laughed, feeling a bit more relaxed about what he was about to say. “Well… you think you’re weird for wanting to take care of one of your friends. I must be really weird then, because whenever you take care of the younger ones I just… I sometimes wish I was their age, just so you guys would take care of me too.”

Seonghwa didn’t dare to look up after saying that.

“You… why didn’t you tell me about this before, Hwa?”

Came Hongjoong’s question, soft and worried. Seonghwa shrugged.

“Because I thought it was weird. It’s not always that I feel like that. I like taking care of the others and all that. But sometimes I want someone to feed me or cuddle with me, but I can’t… I’m the oldest, I’m supposed to be the one taking care, not being taken care of.”

He felt a hand on his cheek, and then he was being pulled into a hug.

“You are so stupid, oh my god.”

Said Hongjoong, tightening his grip on Seonghwa. Seonghwa chuckled.

“Shut up.”

He said, feeling the relief of being accepted well in his chest. Hongjoong pulled back.

“We’re really fucking weird, Hwa.”

Said the younger, smiling. There were tears in his eyes, but then again, Hongjoong had always been a bit of a crybaby. Seonghwa laughed.

“We really are.”

Hongjoong shook his head.

“Promise me you’ll come to me when you’re feeling like that.”

He said, extending his pinky. Seonghwa laughed and linked his pinkie with the younger’s.

“I promise.”

Seonghwa was woken up by someone jumping on him. He opened his eyes and laughed as he spotted an excited looking San on top of him.

“Hyung, Joong hyung made pancakes!”

The younger boy said, almost bouncing in place in his excitement. Seonghwa chuckled.

“Ok, that’s nice, but can you stand up? You’re crushing me.”

San’s eyes widened and he quickly got up, apologizing.

Seonghwa spotted Hongjoong waking up Yunho on the other side of the room. The leader turned to him, then raised an eyebrow.

“Sannie, why don’t you go call Woo and the others?”

He asked. San beamed at him and rushed out of the room. Seonghwa laughed again. Only pancakes could get San moving that fast in the morning.

He extended his hands to Hongjoong and the younger smiled sitting next to him and pulling Seonghwa closer to hug him.

“Morning.”

He said. Seonghwa snuggled against him, ignoring the fact that Hongjoong was smaller than him.

“Morning. I want pancakes,” he said.

Hongjoong chuckled.

“Maybe you should hurry, then. San might eat all of them if you don’t.”

Seonghwa pouted.

Hongjoong laughed and got up, extending a hand. Seonghwa gladly got up and took it, clinging to the older as he was led out of the room, remembering to throw a pillow at Yunho to make sure he wouldn’t go back to sleep.

Hongjoong guided him into the kitchen and helped him sit down, then picked up one of the plates from the counter. He placed it in front of Seonghwa and cut it up in small pieces before handing the fork to the older boy.

“You can start eating. I’ll make sure the others are up then I’ll come back, ok?”

Seonghwa nodded, already busy with the pancakes. He knew he was making a mess with the chocolate syrup, but he also knew Hongjoong would help him clean up later, so he wasn’t too worried.

Seonghwa liked taking care of the others. He enjoyed his role as the eldest. And when he sometimes got tired of that and felt like being coddled and taken care of, Hongjoong was right there to give him what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you feel like you've read this before it's cause this was a chan/w*ojin fanfic that I changed into a Seongjoong fic cause im editing w*ojin out of all my fanfics. If you hadn't read it before, hope you liked it ^.^


End file.
